VDM
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: NC-17 Huddy - Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas rejoindre les Etats Unis à cause d'un volcan islandais qui est entré en éruption. Je suis bloquée en France avec Gregory House, mon nom est Lisa Cuddy. VDM - Non, ceci n'est pas un POV !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers** : Shore a été assez tordu pour créer un toubib cynique et drogué, donc House, MD belongs to Shore.  
**Spoiler** : Aucun. En fait ça tombe mal parce que l'Eyjafjöll a fait boom-boom en pleine diffusion de la saison 6, mais vous me placez ça avant l'adoption de Rachel. :)  
**Commentaires **: PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**VDM.**

« _Le volcan Eyjafjöll au sud est de l'Islande est entré en éruption hier. Un nuage de cendres s'est échappé du cratère, paralysant ainsi le trafic aérien européen. Les aéroports du nord de la France fermeront à 20 heures, y compris Orly et Roissy._ » crachait la radio du taxi.  
House ronflait sur la banquette arrière, Cuddy s'activait déjà sur son Blackberry. Le chauffeur avait eu la gentillesse de traduire l'info dans la langue de Shakespeare.  
Leur avion devait décoller à 20h15.

« Volcan de merde ! » grogna-t-elle. « 187 ans d'inactivité, et il faut qu'il se réveille aujourd'hui ! »  
« Quel volcan ? »  
« Pardon House, je vous ai réveillé ? »

Il avala deux cachets de Vicodin.

« Queeel volcaaaan ? » s'impatienta-t-il.  
« Un volcan islandais est entré en éruption. Les avions ne peuvent donc pas décoller. A un quart d'heure près, on quittait la France. »  
« Je ne vous accompagnerai plus jamais à une conférence d'endocrinologie ! Surtout chez ces pervers de français ! Vous avez vu comment il vous matait, l'autre ? »  
« Parce que vous, vous ne me matez pas ? On s'en fout, House ! »  
« Ouais, et on rentre comment ? On traverse l'Atlantique à la nage ? »

Elle jeta son téléphone dans son sac, passablement énervée.

« Regardez ! On peut voir la tour de contrôle de Roissy, maintenant ! »  
« House... »  
« Et dire que dans 2 heures elle sera vide... »  
« Fermez la. »

Il la jugea assez stressée, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il se tut et fixa le paysage gris et moche à travers la vitre.

Cuddy se rua au guichet de sa compagnie aérienne, prit d'assaut par des voyageurs inquiets. Pour toute réponse à leurs interrogations : « _Nos vols sont suspendus, nous aurons plus d'informations vers 20 heures_. »  
La doyenne, totalement dépitée, revint sur ses pas et rejoignit House, qui regardait les petits écrans affichant ' _cancelled_' après le numéro et la destination de chaque vol.  
Y comprit le leur.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda le diagnosticien.  
« On attend. »

Ils traversèrent le hall, tentant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un siège libre. Leurs recherches furent bien évidemment vaines. Ils atteignirent un coin isolé du bâtiment, où peu de gens trouvaient l'utilité d'y circuler.  
Cuddy s'assit prudemment sur sa valise, House préféra s'allonger sur le sol.

« C'est sale, par terre. » commenta la jeune femme.  
« Pas faux. Donnez moi votre veste, que je ne dégueulasse pas la mienne. »

Elle sourit.

« Au moins, vous ne tirez plus une tronche de quinze pieds de long. »  
« Hmm... »  
«_ My pleasure ! _»

Étant insupportable et ne pouvant pas tenir en place, il se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Vous allez où ? » brailla-t-elle.  
« M'acheter un journal. »  
« Eh ! 2 secondes ! »

Il se retourna et attrapa adroitement le porte-feuille qu'elle lui lança.

« Ramenez moi un snickers ! »  
« Yes, mistress ! »

A son retour, il se contenta de s'asseoir en appuyant son dos contre le mur. Il fourra deux barres chocolatées dans la poche de sa veste et entama sa lecture.

« Est ce que je peux au moins récupérer mon argent ? »

Il la regarda un instant et feint la surprise.

« Ow ! J'avais oublié ! »

Il lui rendit son porte-feuille.

« Et mon snickers ? »

Il s'exécuta.

« Le 2e, il est pour moi. Je voulais piquer le votre, mais tous ces euros à portée de main... Autant en profiter... »

Elle déballa le chocolat et mordit dedans.

« Je vous ai vu, vous n'avez pas touché à mon porte-feuille. »

Il fit semblant d'être absorbé par son journal.

« Merci. » sourit-elle.

Elle glissa sur sol et s'assit à la gauche de House. Calant sa tête sur son épaule, elle demanda :

« Vous me laissez lire un peu ? »

xxx

« Alors ? » beugla-t-il dans la direction de Cuddy, dont l'expression faciale était de plus en plus tendue depuis qu'elle était allée à la pêche aux infos.  
« Alors rien ! Pas un seul avion ne quitte ce foutu pays avant demain matin ! »

Elle empoigna sa valise en soupirant d'exaspération.

« Où on va maman ? »  
« A l'hôtel. »

Hôtel, Cuddy. Cuddy, hôtel. L'ensemble était intéressant. Il n'osa pas protester.

Il la suivit dans un édifice quasi-miteux, avec vue imprenable sur l'aéroport. Si Cuddy avait choisi un hôtel quatre étoiles, le conseil d'administration ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. Elle avait tout de même veillé à la présence d'un ascenseur.

« Chambre 7, premier étage, au bout du couloir à droite ! » chantonna le ' _Chase à la French_ ' ( puisque c'était ainsi que House l'avait gentiment surnommé ) en leur tendant la clé de la dite chambre.  
« Je peux utiliser votre téléphone ? Je dois appeler les States. »  
« Ce sera ajouté à votre note. »

Cuddy réprima un grognement d'agacement.

« House, c'est indispensable ? »  
« Wilson doit savoir que nous sommes vivants ! »  
« OK. On se retrouve dans la chambre. »

Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir, se débrouillant comme elle pouvait avec sa valise et celle de House.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut envie de se pendre. Un lit double, un placard, une fenêtre, des stores, et rien d'autre.  
Pas même un canapé. Et à peine assez de place pour circuler.  
Obligés de dormir dans le même lit !

« Volcan de merde... » gémit Cuddy.

Il poussa la porte et découvrit la jeune femme somnolant sous les draps.

« Vous voulez que je dorme par terre ? » s'exclama-t-il, faussement outré  
« Bien sur que non... » répondit-elle d'une voix lasse et pâteuse.

Elle perçut ses pas jusque dans la minuscule salle d'eau attenante à la chambre, entendit vaguement l'eau couler et sentit le matelas s'affaisser quelques instants plus tard.

« Vous n'avez même pas diné, Cuddy. »  
« Si, un snickers. »  
« C'est pas assez. »  
« J'ai pas faim. »

Elle lui tournait obstinément le dos.

« Wilson vous a dit s'il y avait des problèmes à l'hôpital ? »  
« Tout va bien. Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans vous. »

Il s'allongea sur le côté gauche et fixa l'échine de la jeune femme.

« Ça vous arrive de relâcher la pression ? »  
« Ça vous arrive de dormir ? »  
« Mais il est que 21 heures ! »  
« Si vous ne pouvez pas dormir, laissez-moi au moins me reposer. »  
« On se lève à quelle heure ? »  
« La compagnie me rappelle si on a un vol. Bonne nuit, House. »

Il se tut. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Je rêve ou c'est mon tee-shirt des Rolling Stones que vous avez sur le dos ? »  
« Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est votre tee-shirt des Rolling Stones que j'ai sur le dos. Vous auriez préféré un pyjama qui pue la sueur ? »  
« Non, j'aurais préféré rien du tout. C'est à dire que... je me sens un peu vulnérable, là. »  
« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes à poil... »  
« Cela dit, vous voir avec mes fringues, c'est très sexy. »  
« Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé vous mettre à poil ! » se plaignit-elle en se retournant.

Non, il n'avait pas osé.

« Pourquoi vous vous retournez ? Vous êtes en manque affectif à ce point là ? »  
« Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve coincée en France avec vous... » geignit-elle.  
« Vous voulez Cameron ? »

Elle sourit.

« Je veux dormir et me réveiller chez moi. »

Il se colla un peu plus à elle. Elle cala sa tête contre son torse. Il la serra. Fort.

« Je peux au moins vous garantir le sommeil... »

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Si ça devient trop glucosé ou trop OOC, je vous autorise à m'insulter. :)  
Merci beaucoup pour les 8 reviews ! 8 en une journée, ouah... ça m'a donné envie de poster !

* * *

House entendit une voix briser progressivement son sommeil de plomb. Il cligna lentement des yeux. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas aussi bien dormi ?

« Demain matin, à 8 heures ? »

Il reconnut la voix de Cuddy. Au téléphone, visiblement.

« Oui, je comprends. Merci. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit et soupira. Il roula silencieusement jusqu'à elle, attrapa ses épaules et la fit s'allonger en travers du matelas. Elle se laissa faire docilement et posa sa tête sur son sternum.

« Vous vous êtes levée à quelle heure ? »  
« Je ne sais plus... Tôt. L'habitude... Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes réveillé ? »  
« Même pas une minute. Vous avez bien dormi ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Grâce à moi ! »  
« Vantard ! » sourit-elle.

Il se mit à caresser machinalement ses boucles brunes.

« On est coincés ici jusqu'à demain matin, au mieux. »  
« Ça nous fait des vacances. »  
« Pour vous, peut être ! Vous avez des notions de Français, vous avez la chance de tomber sur des anglophones, alors que moi... Me laisser seule en France reviendrait à lâcher un Texan bien patriote en plein milieu de New York City ! »  
« Vous avez mangé quelque chose ? »  
« Pas encore. Vous me graissez les cheveux, là ! »  
« Avouez que vous aimez ça ! »  
« La graisse ? Pas vraiment, non... »  
« Vous voyez très bien de quoi je veux parler... »

Il cessa ses caresses.

« N'arrêtez pas ! » s'entendit-elle protester. Plus que gênée, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.  
« Je vais vous chercher un café... »  
« Attendez ! Je prends ma douche et j'y vais ! Un texan à NYC, ça me fait trop peur... »

xxx

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » râla Cuddy en entendant House entrer.  
« Mais maman ! Je suis passé à Roissy ! »  
« Je vous ai dit qu'on n'avait pas de vol avant demain ! »  
« Cuddy... »  
« Ne me refaites plus jamais un coup pareil, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

_Mais tais-toi !_ Hurla-t-elle intérieurement. 2 gaffes en une seule matinée, c'était déjà trop...

« Premièrement, votre café. » dit-il en lui tendant un gobelet en plastique. « Deuxièmement, j'ai trouvé des revues médicales en Anglais et des sandwiches pour le déjeuner. J'ai aussi prévenu la réception qu'on était capables de faire le lit nous mêmes. Troisièmement, mais vu la couleur de vos joues, c'est une option : c'est trop mignon que vous vous soyez inquiétée. »

Il accrocha son regard un instant et sourit lorsqu'elle capitula et baissa les yeux.  
Il enleva ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le lit. La doyenne ne bougea pas et s'obstina à fixer le sol.

« Allez, Cuddy, c'est pas grave... »

Elle esquissa un sourire timide, porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et avala son café d'une traite. Le liquide brulant s'écoula dans son œsophage, lui arrachant une moue surprise. Elle prit un magazine au hasard et vint s'étendre aux côtés du diagnosticien.

Il ne l'entendait plus tourner les pages, alors il se tourna vers elle et constata qu'elle s'était endormie.  
Qu'elle était belle... Le buste légèrement redressé par son oreiller, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et la bouche entrouverte. C'était seulement dans les bras de Morphée qu'elle affichait un visage détendu.  
Il se laissa aller à un geste humain et se blottit contre elle. Il ne la réveillerait pas, elle n'en saurait rien. Elle serait bien capable de menacer de révéler ça à tout l'hôpital en échange de quelques heures de consultations...

« Le petit Gregory a fait un vilain cauchemar et vient faire un câlin à sa maman ? » murmura-t-elle sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.  
« J'ai rêvé que Cameron voulait m'embrasser. C'est suffisamment horrible pour que j'ai le droit de toucher les jumelles ? »  
« Non. » rit-elle.

Il posa distraitement une main sur son ventre tandis qu'elle massait son cuir chevelu.

« On pourrait visiter Paris ? » proposa-t-il.  
« Non non non. Pas de gros trou dans le budget. »  
« C'est moi qui paye ! »  
« Si on a un avion et qu'on le rate parce qu'on est trop loin de l'aéroport... Non, c'est trop risqué. Et puis on est biens, là... »  
« Ouais... »

L'estomac de Cuddy signala brutalement sa présence. House roula à l'autre bout du lit et repêcha deux morceaux de pain emballés dans du papier aluminium.

« Si vous ne voulez pas de vos tomates, vous me les donnez ? »  
« Non. »

Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et attaqua son déjeuner en observant l'aéroport qui semblait mort, vu de l'extérieur. Il la rejoignit et lança :

« Si vous espérez regarder les avions décoller, venez vous recoucher tout de suite ! »  
« Je dois en conclure que vous appréciez que je vous graisse les cheveux ? »

Il mordit dans son sandwich.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir dans les croutes de pain. » reprit-elle.

Il prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, passa un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et s'accrocha à sa hanche.

« Vous comparez mes bras à des croutes de pain ? »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Oserais-je ? »

xxx

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dîner ? »  
« Je sais pas... Un snickers ? » répondit-elle ironiquement  
« Je vais chercher quelque chose... » dit-il après avoir avalé deux cachets de Vicodin.

Elle posa son magazine par terre et s'étira.

« Mon tee-shirt est sous mon oreiller ! » lança-t-il en claquant la porte.

Elle prit sa douche, enfila le dit tee-shirt noir et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

« _You can't always get what you want... _» chantonna-t-elle sur le bout des lèvres.  
« Le Japonais de Madame est avancé ! » l'entendit-elle hurler.  
« Je vous ai déjà dit que je préférais les escort-boy nord Américains ! »

Elle vérifia que le tee-shirt était assez long pour cacher le plus important et sortit de la salle d'eau.  
House avait étendu le couvre-pied sur le lit, et utilisé l'emballage du dîner comme table improvisée. Elle vint le rejoindre et attrapa adroitement un rouleau de tekka maki* à l'aide de ses baguettes.

« Qu'est ce que c'est bon... ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé Japonais... »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« C'est déprimant d'aller au restaurant toute seule. »  
« Et les guignols que vous rencontrez sur Internet ? »  
« La plupart se sont ridiculisés avec les baguettes, j'ai préféré arrêter le massacre. »  
« Je sais manger correctement, moi ! Fallait m'appeler ! »

Elle s'arrêta net et pointa une baguette accusatrice vers House.

« C'est une de vos blagues ou vous êtes sérieux ? »  
« OK, je reformule : Dr Cuddy, accepteriez-vous d'aller au restaurant Japonais accompagnée de ma personne lorsque nous serons de retour à Princeton ? »

Elle rit.

« Avec plaisir, Dr House ! »

Ils dinèrent en silence. Elle avala le dernier rouleau de maki et se surprit à demander :

« C'est un rencard ? »

Il posa le carton sur la moquette et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

« Peut-être... »

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à une infime distance l'un de l'autre. Cuddy respirait difficilement.

« J'ai envie de vous. »

Elle sentit le souffle de ses paroles s'abattre sur sa bouche entrouverte.

« Vous profitez de la situation... Je n'ai pas de porte de sortie. »  
« Retenez-moi... Ou je vais abuser de vous. » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle crut que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine et elle fut secouée d'un spasme.

« 'Peux pas... »

Il se fit violence pour ne pas l'embrasser. _Il ne devait pas faire ça, il ne devait pas faire ça, il ne devait pas faire ça... _Ce ne fut pas suffisant car il attrapa son visage à deux mains et leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent avec fièvre.  
Aucun des deux médecins n'osa bouger, mus par l'envie de savourer le moment présent. Le besoin de l'autre fut cependant plus fort. La langue de House vint à la rencontre de celle de sa compagne.  
Elle entrelaça ses doigts sur la nuque du diagnosticien, voulant être le plus près de lui possible. Lentement, sans lâcher ses lèvres, il glissa une de ses mains le long de son dos. Lentement, il rencontra une cuisse ferme. Lentement, il se fraya un passage sous le coton du tee-shirt. Lentement, il logea sa main au creux de sa hanche.  
Elle tressaillit et rompit le baiser.

« Qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire ? » balbutia-t-elle. « On ne doit pas... Vous... »  
« Je te fais l'amour. »

Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans son regard acier, et s'y noyèrent lorsque House souffla :

« Je t'aime, Lisa Cuddy... »

Il reprit possession de sa bouche, massant délicatement le creux de sa mâchoire. Elle eut envie de pleurer. Envie dépassée par les bras de l'homme qui la possédaient toujours plus.

« Greg, serre-moi fort... »

Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et laissa couler quelques larmes.

« Je t'aime... Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Greg ! »

Elle immisça ses mains sous son tee-shirt et le lui enleva, embrassant çà et là le torse musclé. Elle le fit tomber sur le dos, lui retira hâtivement son jean. Il attrapa son bassin, la serra tout contre lui, l'embrassant encore et encore. Elle tenta de baisser son boxer, ses doigts rejoignirent alors les siens et les arrêtèrent.

« Shhh... Sois patiente. »

Ils se redressèrent, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, il fit voler son haut à travers la pièce exiguë et saisit à pleines mains les seins qui le faisaient fantasmer depuis tant d'années... Fermes, ronds, pleins, chauds.  
Elle se colla à lui, le contact de son thorax contre sa poitrine l'électrisa, il fut forcé de déplacer ses mains jusqu'au creux de ses reins.  
Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le côté, se débarrassèrent du couvre-lit à la va-vite et se faufilèrent sous les draps.

« On n'a pas fait le lit... »

Il murmura un « On s'en fout ! » et la fit taire d'un baiser. L'un en face de l'autre, ils purent reprendre leurs cajoleries.  
N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, elle lui ôta son sous-vêtement, il fit de même avec sa culotte. Doucement, elle posa une jambe sur sa hanche, et doucement il entra en elle.  
Il se voulut tendre, la caressa et l'embrassa tout en se mouvant lentement, voulant apprécier l'instant au mieux. Ils étouffaient leurs gémissements dans la bouche de l'autre, s'accrochant au corps du camp adverse, comme pour ne pas tomber. Subitement, House attrapa les fesses de la doyenne, plaqua son bassin au sien, lui imposant un coup de rein puissant.  
Et puis l'orgasme. Cuddy planta ses ongles dans le dos du diagnosticien et bascula sa tête en arrière. Elle se mordit la lèvre, de peur de crier et de réveiller tout l'hôtel. Quant à lui, il profita de ce cou offert pour en mordiller la peau, noyant ainsi ses râles.  
Il embrassa son front, se retira puis l'étreignit doucement. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, un regard amoureux et s'endormirent sans un mot, heureux.

* * *

_TBC..._

_* : _tekka maki = thon cru, entouré de riz, lui même entouré d'une algue séchée appelée nori. Personne ne doit mourir sans avoir mangé Japonais au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Toutefois, si vous n'aimez pas le poisson cru, mangez des yakitori ! La cuisine Japonaise c'est la meilleure cuisine du monde !


	3. Chapter 3

Je pense que le 3e paragraphe est très niais :) Vous le lisez et vous l'oubliez, d'acc' ? Ça m'a servi pour introduire le NC-17 de ce chapitre, mais c'est un peu surréaliste !

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil n'avait pas encore essayé de travers les stores.  
Pris au piège par les bras de Cuddy qui enserraient désespérément ses épaules, il attrapa le sac à mains qui gisait au pied de la table de la nuit et en sortit le Blackberry.  
4 heures du matin et des poussières.  
L'icône clignotante indiquant un message reçu attira son attention.

_US Airways – Please call us back – Received : Sat Apr 17 - 04:02 a.m._

Il cacha le téléphone sous la couverture, voulant éviter que la lumière émise par le petit écran ne la réveille.

_Options - mark as unread._

Il remit le Blackberry où il l'avait trouvé. Puis il la regarda dormir et n'éprouva pas le courage de la réveiller pour lui dire que peut-être ils pourraient quitter la France.  
Le nez fourré dans ses cheveux noirs, il se rendormit.

Des doigts frais sur son torse.  
Son prénom chuchoté.  
Un bisou sur un téton.  
Inutile de feindre le sommeil plus longtemps.

« Greg, réveille-toi... »

Il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut ceux de Cuddy.  
Un trait d'eye-liner au ras des cils.  
Elle se recula légèrement, elle avait déjà enfilé son tailleur noir.

« Et mon câlin du matin ? » geignit-il.  
« Debout, on a enfin un vol ! On prend un car pour Toulouse et on décolle demain à midi. »

Il s'apprêta à masser sa cuisse endolorie, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Juste une gêne. Ce matin, il n'avait plus mal. Un seul comprimé d'hydrocodone ferait l'affaire.

« Je veux mon câlin d'abord ! » réclama-t-il avec une moue d'enfant capricieux.

Il la plaqua contre son torse, elle logea sa tête dans son cou.

« Le Dr Gregory House serait-il devenu tendre ? »  
« Chut, c'est un secret entre nous ! »

Quelques baisers et il laissa partir.

« 50 euros, ça fait combien de dollars ? » demanda Cuddy en mettant son sac dans le porte-bagage situé au dessus de leurs sièges.  
« Je sais pas, je m'en fous. Pourquoi ? »  
« Je veux savoir combien j'ai payé pour la chambre. Je peux m'asseoir côté fenêtre ? »  
« Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de regarder la cambrousse française pendant 8 heures... »

Il s'installa à sa droite et lui prit la main.  
Un doute l'assaillit. Il devait savoir.

« Nous deux, c'est du sérieux ? »

Elle se crispa, puis fit mine de réfléchir :

« Je ne sais pas... Oh si, attends ! Hier soir je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, alors oui c'est du sérieux ! » asséna-t-elle, non sans une pointe de colère.

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu es tellement imprévisible... »  
« C'est un compliment ? »  
« Plus ou moins... »

Survint un grésillement, puis une voix enjouée qui annonça le départ pour ' Toowloowze '.  
L'auteur de cette annonce, un anglophone à l'accent français pitoyable, et à l'insupportable manie « d'angliser » tous les noms propres qui lui passaient sous la main laissait supposer que les 8 prochaines heures seraient très, très longues.  
Le car démarra. Le paysage de béton de Roissy défilait inlassablement.

« Tu m'as dit qu'on partait demain ? »  
« Oui. » acquiesça Cuddy.  
« On arrive à Toulouse à 20 heures ? »  
« Oui. »  
« On dort où ? »

Elle leva un sourcil suspicieux.

« Tu comptes vraiment dormir ? »  
« Allumeuse ! »  
« On a le car pour nous tous seuls, en tant qu'infirme et son médecin. US Airways n'a pas voulu que tu dormes sous une tente à côté de Toulouse-Blagnac. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, il l'entoura de son bras et elle s'endormit.

xxx

« Bon, ben... je vous enferme. Bonne nuit ! »  
« C'est ça ! Bonne nuit _Toowlooze_ ! » lança House.

Les portes du car se refermèrent, Cuddy tira quelques rideaux et ils furent plongés dans le silence.  
Elle s'allongea face à lui, sur la rangée des 6 sièges du fond et entama la lecture d'une des revues médicales qu'il avait acheté la veille.  
Il tira sur le plaid qui couvrait maladroitement leurs jambes. Elle le récupéra tout aussi crûment.

« Mais j'ai froid, maman ! »  
« Apprends à partager ! »  
« Tu veux pas me réchauffer ? »  
« _You can't always get what you want... _»

Il capitula. Elle reprit sa lecture. Il se contorsionna, bascula sur le ventre et se faufila sous la mince couverture.  
Elle se disait que c'était louche qu'il ait renoncé aussi vite lorsque des doigts effleurèrent son entrejambe.

« Tu sais que d'ici, j'ai une vue imprenable sur ta culotte ? »

Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il toucha ses cuisses. Son journal tomba par terre, suivi du plaid.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Il baissa la fermeture éclair de sa jupe noire, la fit glisser le long de ses jambes et le tissu atteint nonchalamment le sol.

« Greg ! » gronda-t-elle.  
« Ne me dis pas que t'en as pas envie, là ! »  
« C'est pas ça le problème... »

Il promena ses doigts à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« …on pourrait nous voir. »

Elle se tendit lorsqu'il se mit à caresser son pubis.

« Tu as fermé les rideaux, Lisa. Et ils sont tous en train de ronfler sous leurs tentes. »  
« Et s'il y en a un qui débarque parce qu'il a oublié sa bouteille d'eau ? »

Il ôta le rempart de dentelle. Elle hoqueta.

« S'il te plait, arrête ! »  
« Tu en as envie, je le saaaaaaais ! » chantonna-t-il.

Il souleva ses mollets, les posa sur ses épaules et attrapa ses hanches.

« L'état de ta culotte me l'a dit ! »

Un bout de langue frôla ses grandes lèvres.  
Elle protesta encore. Sans conviction.  
La langue vint lécher les petites lèvres suintantes.  
Cuddy se cambra.  
Il approfondit la caresse linguale, faisant maintes fois le tour du mont de Vénus, sans jamais le toucher.

« Greg... »  
« Laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé ! »  
« N'arrête pas ! »

Il dévia alors sur son clitoris et le suçota, tandis qu'il immisçait deux doigts dans son intimité.  
La main de Cuddy s'agrippa furieusement au siège.

« Empêche-moi de crier ! »

Il la sentait au bord de l'explosion, alors il retira ses doigts puis revint brutalement à la charge.  
Un cri étouffé lui répondit.  
Ça ne lui suffisait pas.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur son clitoris et accéléra le mouvement, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne puisse plus se contenir et crie son nom. Il redevint lent, la laissant descendre en douceur de son 7e ciel. Elle se redressa et vint embrasser ses lèvres qui ruisselaient encore de sa cyprine.  
Il se déshabilla à la hâte, ne garda que son boxer et s'allongea sur le dos, épargnant au maximum sa cuisse douloureuse.  
Cuddy enfila le tee-shirt des Rolling Stones et se cala entre les jambes du diagnosticien, posant sa nuque sur son torse.

« Greg ? Promets moi que chaque matin où je me réveillerai, tu seras là. »  
« Je te le promets. »

Elle ramassa le plaid, l'étendit sur eux et s'endormit sous les mains de House, qui graissaient distraitement ses cheveux.

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. Epilogue

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage à fond, et ça me fait trèèèès plaisir !  
Voici donc l'épilogue, court, bien évidemment ... ( Aie ! non ! Pas taper ! ) et je précise maintenant qu'il n'y aura pas de suite. :)!  
Bonne lecture, et bonne semaine ! 'love you all !

* * *

Dimanche 18 avril, 15 heures - heure locale -, Cuddy posa avec soulagement son talon sur le sol de l'aéroport New-York JFK, tenant fièrement la main de l'homme qui clopinait à ses côtés.  
Elle découvrait avec plaisir une facette totalement inespérée de la personnalité de House. Il était tendre, doux et amoureux. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt de changer. Sa misanthropie et son cynisme seraient toujours là. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, ce ne serait pas House. Et elle l'aimait comme ça.  
Il récupéra un journal abandonné au fond d'un siège du hall de l'aéroport et lut à haute voix :

« ' _La British Airways redoute l'arrivée d'un nouveau nuage de cendres._ ' On retourne à Paris, Lisa ? »

**THE END.**


End file.
